Loukas Giorkas feat. Stereo Mike
thumb|left|300px|Loukas Giorkas vertrat zusammen mit dem Rapper Stereo Mike Griechenland 2011 in Düsseldorf und erreichte den 7. Platz im Finale.Das Duo Loukas Giorkas (* 18. Oktober 1986 in Larnaka, CY) feat. Stereo Mike (* 1978 in Piräus, eigentlich Michalis Exarhos) vertrat Griechenland beim ESC 2011 in Düsseldorf. Watch My Dance - doch wo tanzt er denn eigentlich? "Watch My Dance" heißt der Song von Loukas Giorkas, der 2011 den Hellenen Platz sieben beim Finale gesichert hat. Für den Coolness-Faktor sorgte zusätzlich der Hip-Hopper Stereo Mike. Schon die ersten Liedzeilen gehören ihm: "I was born so betrayed, who am I - what I'll be?". Ein Lied über die Sinnsuche im Leben, den Weg zu Gott. Wenn Loukas Giorkas den Refrain auf Griechisch singt, wird er plötzlich sehr traditionell. Und genau das macht "Watch My Dance" aus, kurz: Hip Hop meets Bouzouki. Einen Moment kann es also schon dauern, bis man für die Nummer ein Musikgefühl entwickelt hat. Doch die Mischung ist in jedem Fall originell. Loukas Giorkas ist eigentlich in Zypern geboren. Nach Griechenland kam er später, um an der Uni in Patras Biologie zu studieren. Doch da gehörte seine Leidenschaft längst schon der Musik. Als Kind wuchs er ganz natürlich damit auf. Seine Familie ermöglichte ihm schon zu Schulzeiten Musikunterricht zu nehmen. Loukas lernte das klassische Gitarrenspiel und nahm fünf Jahre lang Unterricht in byzantinischer Musik. Schon damals ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus in Bands und Orchestern zu spielen. Doch am liebsten mochte er das Singen. Als Sänger holte er dann auch den ersten Platz bei einem Gesangswettberwerb des Zypriotischen Senders RIK. Nach seiner erfolgreichen Teilnahme an der Talentshow "X-Factor" (2008/2009) ging es für Loucas Yiorkas nur noch bergauf. Er bekam exzellente Kritiken. Kurz darauf nahm er seine erste Single "Den Fantazesai" ("You Cannot Imagine") auf und arbeitete mit bekannten griechischen Künstlern zusammen - darunter Natasha Theodoridou und die ehemalige Grand-Prix-Gewinnerin Helena Paparizou. Beim nationalen Vorentscheid am 2. März 2011 wählte ihn das griechische Publikum als Kandidaten für den ESC 2011 aus. thumb|400px|left|Loukas Giorkas feat. Stereo Mike - Watch My DanceStereo Mike ist auch über Griechenland hinaus längst ein Begriff. "Best Greek Act" wurde der aus Piräus stammende Hip-Hop-Künstler beim MTV EMA Award 2008 und war auch für den Titel "Best European Act" nominiert. Ein Jahr später tourte er durch sein Heimatland und bekam eine Auszeichnung als bester männlicher Künstler des Jahres. Der Komponist von "Watch My Dance", Giannis Christodoulopoulos, hat u.a. schon mit der griechisch-zyprischen Sängerin Anna Vissi gearbeitet, die für beide Länder am Eurovision Song Contest teilnahm. Auch Helena Paparizou und Yiannis Parios gehören zu den bekannten Künstlern auf seiner Referenzliste. Der Text zu "Watch My Dance" stammt aus der Feder von Eleana Vrachali. "Meine Seele hat das Feuer, alle Ängste zu verbrennen" - so in etwa lässt sich der Beginn des Refrains übersetzen. Das spricht den Griechen, die noch immer den Weg aus der Krise suchen, sicher aus den Herzen. Den bisher größten Erfolg in seiner ESC-Geschichte hatte Griechenland 2005, als es mit der gebürtigen Schwedin Helena Paparizou in Kiew gewann. Mit "My Number One" landete sie einen Volltreffer und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Land im Folgejahr den Musikwettbewerb selbst ausrichten durfte. Der Song lief in allen Touristenorten am Mittelmeer hoch und runter, wurde dort der Sommerhit 2005. Dieses Glück war den Griechen seit ihrer ersten Teilnahme am Contest im Jahr 1974 kein zweites Mal beschieden. Zu erwähnen ist aber das Jahr 2004, in dem Superstar Sakis Rouvas mit "Shake It" in Istanbul einen hervorragenden dritten Platz holte. Quelle: http://www.eurovision.de/teilnehmer/loukasyiorkas101.html Tabelle Folgende Tabelle zeigt alle Informationen zu der Teilnahme bzw. den Teilnahmen des Interpreten beim ESC. Kategorie:Teilnehmer Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Griechenland